Rodkins Family 2039 Halloween
Halloween shopping home, Courtney, Josephine, Thomas and Alexander wanted something to dress up for Halloween. Annabelle: What will you be for Halloween? Courtney: Apple White. Josephine: The Mad Hatter. Thomas: Jake from Jake and the Neverland Pirates. Alexander: Master Chief from Halo. Annabelle: Okay, now let's go shopping for some costumes. has a computer and installs the costumes and put them on the shopping cart boxes arrive! Alexander: They're here! Oh boy, cool! opens the box to reveal a Master Chief costume The kids are ready for Halloween arrives dressed as a witch and Christopher is dressed as a vampire Christopher: Are you ready for Halloween, kids? Courtney: You bet! see Courtney dressed up as Apple White, Josephine dressed up as Mad Hatter, Thomas dressed up as Jake from Jake and the Neverland Pirates and Alexander dressed up as Master Chief Annabelle: Cool costumes! Josephine: Thank you so much! knocks on the door and it was her with a Cher Horowitz costume Marcie: Hey guys! Trick-or-treating runs down to the road Annabelle: Thomas! Stop! You're disobeying the rules! Thomas: SHUT UP! defecates and urinates on the road gasps and tortures Thomas Annabelle: "STOP, COURTNEY!" Marcie: Cousin, stop! rings the doorbell Courtney and Marcie: Trick or treat! Thomas: Trick or go f**k yourself b****! Josephine: I beg your pardon? Thomas: Sorry. Alexander: You're acting like an adult! Thomas: I know. Neighbor: Here is your candy! him out candy Annabelle: I'm sorry, but you can't get any candy. Courtney: Why? Christopher: You have Type 1 Diabetes. Neighbor: I'm sorry about that. neighbor hands out an apple and a toothbrush Courtney and Thomas: Thank you! and Thomas go to the next house as Courtney threw rocks at the doorbell Courtney: Trick or treat! Thomas: Trick or DIE B(bleep)H! Alexander: I beg your pardon? Because you are acting like a dumba**! Thomas: Sorry. Annabelle: Where's Thomas? Christopher: "I don't know." see Thomas throwing toilet papers at the trees and houses Annabelle: "THOMAS! STOP THAT RIGHT NOW!" comes in the door Neighbor: "You look cool in your costumes!" neighbor passes out fruit snacks for Courtney and candy for Thomas Courtney: "Thank you." Neighbor: "Want candy?" Courtney: "No thanks. I don't want to die from eating too much sugar." punches Courtney right in the face cries Neighbor: "There there. It's okay." Marcie: Alright, that does it. I am leaving. Athena: Oh no you are not! When they got home Annabelle: "Which movie shall we watch?" Alexander: "Hocus Pocus." Josephine: "Halloweentown." Courtney: "Twitches." Thomas: "Casper." Courtney: "That movie has foul language in it." Thomas: "Shut up." kids watch the first Halloweentown movie Annabelle: "Kids! Put on your pajamas!" Courtney and Josephine: "Okay!" see Thomas eating all of the candy and Courtney's non-sugar snacks Annabelle: "Courtney! Check your treats!" Courtney: "Okay!" checks her bag but no snacks. All she got is some stickers, spider rings and glowsticks "No! All my non-sugar snacks are gone!" Thomas: loudly Annabelle: "Thomas! You better be nice to your sister!" Thomas: "SHUT UP!" off Courtney Courtney: "Thomas! HOW DARE YOU?" Thomas Annabelle: "All three of you are grounded for 4 weeks! Thomas, go to the Naughty Spot! Courtney, go to the Naughty Tuffet!" Courtney: But mummy...Thomas started it. Annabelle: "NOW!" Category:Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Halloween Transcripts Category:Holiday Transcripts Category:Unfinished Pages Category:Theory 6 Transcripts